buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KrystalLBX/Tiger Journey (A special fanfic by yours truly) : Intro
Hey guys I have decided to be working on a new fanfic idea based around my favorite character (you have 1 guess to find out who but it should be obvious) and his new adventures at his new school. Setting Noboru has recently arrived at his new home and is adjusting to his new life. The town is full of cardfighters, noobs and pros alike. Over the fanfic episodes he will be meeting a few new friends, some even have their own Buddy monsters already. Main Characters (concept ideas and please note that the following are classmates of Noboru.) Sakura Hogosha Gender: Female Relation: "Crush" Buddy: Jeanne d'Arc Character Bio: A passionate female buddyfighter who quickly falls in love with Noboru and is naturally running the same deck. (Note the love wont be the full focus of the fanfic, it is more of a side thing) Morikawa Shchaku Gender: Male Relation: Friend Buddy: Fortune Dragon Forbolka Character Bio: A buddyfighter who is obsessed with size 3s so much that he decided to use Ancient World. He wanted a size 3 to be his buddy and almost gave up Forbolka but couldn't bear to hurt the poor creature's feelings And finally the rival Nobunaga Oni Gender: Male Relation: Rival Buddy: Puragatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon Character Bio: A trouble maker who picks fights regulary. Toughest kid at Noboru's school both strength and buddyfighting wise. He has a bone to pick with Noboru due to Noboru being a "wimp" using Dragon Knights instead of armordragons. Buddy Bios!!!!!!! (Note El Quixote will be spared since he has an official one) Jeanne d'Arc: A love expert and has a thing for El Quixote Buddyskill: Overwhelm beauty which makes her buddy get so beautiful that nobody can resist falling in love. (Except Noboru's armor from his Buddies' skill somehow blocks the effect) Chibi form (Sorry I cant make fanart >.<): Looks around the age of 3 and she rides a baby pony that is blue. Fortune Dragon Forbolka: Imagine a cat, now image a calm dragon, now mix the thoughts together. Buddyskill: Hasn't figured out how to make it happen (Poor Mikawa) Chibi Form: No different from normal form, but it is a small cat so it makes sense Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon: He doesn't even seem to be alive, more like a ghost. Rumors have it that he has the ability to possess his buddy Buddy Skill: Soul Fist which makes it so that every person his buddy defeats (physical and in buddyfights) only adds to his buddy's muscle and buddyfighting skills. Chibi: who needs to have a chibi form when you dont seem to even be alive I hope you like these character concepts and I will try to include more worlds besides Dragon and Ancient world. Also I have a few concept episode names (Note that these MAY NOT end up as the final episode names) Episode 1: Dragocademy, a Buddyfighting school Episode 2: Dragons, Tigers, and Cats, O MY! Episode 3: Buddygurlz, a burst of cherry blossoms Feel free to comment on anything you liked/disliked (And as much as I would like to share EVERYTHING, I still have quite a few plot twists already ready for the right moment :P ) Category:Blog posts